203rd Infantry Brigade (United Kingdom)
This article is about the United Kingdom brigade formed during World War II; for the brigade formed during World War I see 203rd (2nd North Wales) Brigade. |allegiance= |branch= British Army |type=Infantry Brigade |role=Home Defence |size= |command_structure=Devon and Cornwall County Division 77th Division |current_commander= |garrison= |battles= }} 203rd Infantry Brigade was a Home Defence formation of the British Army during World War II. Origin The brigade was formed (as 203rd Independent Infantry Brigade (Home)) for service in the United Kingdom on 11 October 1940 by No 3 Infantry Training Group in the South West Area (later Devon and Cornwall County Division of Southern Command.Joslen, p. 366.Joslen, p. 108 Composition The composition of 203rd Bde was as follows: * 11th Battalion West Yorkshire Regiment (until 14 July 1941) * 7th Battalion East Yorkshire Regiment (until 18 July 1941) * 8th Battalion Bedfordshire and Hertfordshire Regiment (until 19 June 1941) * 6th Battalion Duke of Cornwall's Light Infantry (until 30 June 1941) * 8th Battalion Duke of Wellington's Regiment (until 10 November 1941) * 12th Battalion Devonshire Regiment (19 July 1941 – 8 September 1942) * 9th Battalion The Buffs (Royal East Kent Regiment) (16 August–23 November 1941) * 10th Battalion Loyal Regiment (North Lancashire) (25 November 1941 – 27 May 1942) * 9th Battalion Essex Regiment (23 November 1941 – 17 September 1942) * 11th Battalion Hampshire Regiment (10–23 September 1942) * 2nd Battalion Loyal Regiment (North Lancashire) (28 May–15 September 1942) * 2nd Battalion East Surrey Regiment (15 September 1942 – 3 January 1943) * 10th Battalion Royal Sussex Regiment (18 September 1942 – 24 October 1943) * 15th Battalion Queen's Royal Regiment (West Surrey) (28 September 1942 – 24 October 1943) * 8th Battalion Devonshire Regiment (4 January–2 November 1943) * 11th Battalion South Staffordshire Regiment (16 October–14 November 1943) * 11th Battalion York and Lancaster Regiment (17 November 1943 – 24 July 1944) * 9th Battalion Seaforth Highlanders (17 November 1943 – 22 July 1944) * 7th Battalion Royal Ulster Rifles (from 15 November 1943) * 11th Battalion Argyll and Sutherland Highlanders (from 23 July 1944) * 2/6th Battalion Lancashire Fusiliers (from 25 July 1944) * 14th Battalion Durham Light Infantry (from 15 November 1944) Commanders * Brigadier G.E.M. Whittuck ( until 16 August 1941) * Brigadier G.H. Gilmore (16 August 1941 – 1 August 1944) * Brigadier J.H. Hogshaw (from 1 August 1944) Service 203rd Independent Infantry Brigade (Home) served in SW Area/Devon & Cornwall County Division until 1 December 1942, when the County Division was renamed 77th Infantry Division and the brigade was redesignated 203rd Infantry Brigade.Joslen, pp. 100, 108. On 1 September 1944, 77th Division was disbanded and its personnel reformed as 45th (Holding) Division. At the same time 203rd Bde was redesignated 134th Infantry Brigade. All of these formations remained in the United Kingdom throughout the war.Joslen, pp. 73, 100, 320, 366. Notes References * Lt-Col H.F. Joslen, Orders of Battle, United Kingdom and Colonial Formations and Units in the Second World War, 1939–1945, Volume I, London: HM Stationery Office, 1960/Uckfield: Naval & Military, 2003, ISBN 1843424746. Category:Military units and formations established in 1940 Category:Infantry brigades of the British Army in World War II